Unknown Story
by Eidorian999
Summary: Arceus is called the Original One. But people forget, there is another being with a claim to that title...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, now I mention two trios in here. The Creation Trio and the Spirit Trio. This is just what I call the groups of Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, and Mesprit, Azelf and Uzie, respectively.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

He watched as the festival, celebrating the Creation Trio and the Spirit Trio, as well as the Original One, drew to a close.

Always. Always devoted to him. Sometimes humans were so typical… Did none of them realise that it was pointless to celebrate them? Really, humans were merely incidental to those pokemon… Excepting the Spirit Trio, as they dealt primarily with humans, as a part of their role in the scheme of things. Palkia, Dialga and Giratina thought nothing of humans, regarded them merely as slight, minute bumps in the infinitely prolonged road that was their life.

He simply hung in the air, watching, never twitching.

Although, being on the outer edge of the atmosphere as he was, the thinly spread molecules and atoms of hydrogen, oxygen and nitrogen barely rated the term 'air'.

He had a habit of doing this. Coming up as high as was possible, while still feeling the slight shift and ebb of matter. Not really possible, lower down. Gravity intensified ever so slightly, and messed everything up.

Gravity might have meant absolutely nothing to him, but it meant everything to almost everything made of matter on the planet below. The exceptions being many of the legendary pokemon, birds, when they flew, and some other things.

But most of these still had to obey the restrictions of breathable air. He had no such restrictions placed on himself. Anything he wished, was. Anything he wanted, became. Anything, everything, nothing. Matter was his plaything.

Always, humans and pokemon treated Arceus as the Creator, the Life-Giver. True, he created the world. True, he created humans. But there were always stories left untold… Always. Not even he knew everything. Nowhere near, but anything pertaining to this particular world, and dimensions directly related to it (Such as Palkia's home dimension of Space, Dialga's of Time, and Giratina's Reverse World.) he knew. He was essentially every being in existence, after all. That, and more.

Team Galactic sought power, in what they perceived to be the most powerful creatures in existence. It would only be a matter of time, before they realised that their perceived power was merely a shadow. Merely a diversion, a slight, microscopic fraction of an impossibly vast whole.

He played so well at being innocent, all but powerless, playful, fun loving, harmless, that everyone thought of him merely as being an incredibly rare pokemon, but otherwise not worth the bother of finding in the first place. And even if they realised the deception… Well, so be it. He could simply uncreate them with a blink of his eyes. Literally. He'd done that once. He'd been very irritated.

Even if he didn't feel like uncreating them, there wasn't a single thing any of them could do to capture him. Even the legendary Master Ball would baulk at trying to contain his power. It would do more than that, it would shatter. There were no restraints upon him, and thus, nothing could restrain him. Time, Space, and the opposites of them were nothing to him. Play he might at being weak, but were he to put his mind to something, Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Deoxys, Rayquaza, Groudon, Kyogre, Ho-oh, Lugia, Mewtwo, all of them could not do a thing to stop him.

They called Arceus The Creator.

But even The Creator has to be created. He it was that created him. He it was, to which every living thing could have it's ancestry traced back to.

Sighing, Mew descended back to Earth, slowly, giving himself time to once more prepare his act of harmlessness.

* * *

**My sentences are more convoluted than normal in here, but that's more or less in character with my imaginary Mew.**

**Did anyone get who it was before it was said? If so, well done.**

**This is just how I view Mew, in a way. I don't think he's really that deep, thoughtful, and all that whatnot. But I remembered that all pokemon can supposedly have their DNA traced back to Mew. Logically, this would include Arceus. Yet he's called the Original One. 'So', I thought, 'What if he didn't know that he wasn't? What if Mew was really the original being?' This is the result. **

**Just to clear things up, I think of Mew as being every being, so therefore, whatever anyone can do to him, he can do right back, plus extra, making him far more powerful than Arceus, Dialga, Palkia... etc.  
**

**R&R please. That button down there is begging to be used. That, and I like getting reviews. Doesn't every writer?**

**-Eidorian999  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought I might as well continue this. It's oddly therapeutic, writing in the form that I'd would usually speak. I'm bored, my mind's wandering, I've got nothing better to do.**

* * *

Invisible, Mew floated serenely over Kanto, his favourite region. There were very few Legendary pokemon in this region, even including the occasional Legendary beast. It was usually inhabited by a few of the Birds, and nothing else.

He didn't really like other legendaries. Far too often they thought too much of themselves. Powerful compared to other pokemon they were indeed. But they forgot so often that pokemon with strong hearts could sometimes be just as powerful, if not more so.

Take the infamous yellow mouse that belonged to Ash for instance. Pikachu were a frail species, with a reasonable degree of strength and quite impressive speed. But that one in particular very often ignored the common standard of it's kind, going toe to toe with opponents many times it's size.

Mew still bore in mind the time when it had been possessed by the blue orb. It's power then had been incredible. It had been able to block a hydro pump from _Kyogre_. Someone who just happened to be one of the largest pokemon on the planet. Defied by a mouse.

He had nearly laughed his head off when he had seen that.

Mew descended gently down, around the level where only a few birds flew.

He didn't really have anything in mind to do. He only knew that he was rather bored, and that he certainly wasn't going to find anything to do high in the sky.

Then something occurred to him.

He hadn't been seen very often on the planet beneath him recently. Perhaps it was time to put in a few appearances. Shake the world up a little. Inspire a few trainers, surprise some more, and perhaps give a select few minor heart attacks with his sudden appearances.

He giggled, remembering the time when he had been playing with Ash's Pikachu, and transformed into a Pikachu himself while it's back had been turned.

Oh, the expression on it's face had been priceless.

Yes, he would do that.

But what to do first? Let some remote passing trainer hear his call, who would then proceed to investigate, finding the legendarily elusive Mew? Reveal himself to a trainer, who would then call Professor Oak, who would claim that they can't possibly have seen Mew, and then promptly prove him wrong?

Put in a massive public appearance in some town square?

The last one certainly had more merits to it than the others. There would be so many dumbstruck trainers he wouldn't be able to count them all.

Wait a second. Wasn't the Indigo Pokemon League Tournament being held soon?

There was no way on Earth, in Heaven, nor in Hell, that he was going to pass something like that up. It was simply too tempting. It was the definition of a public appearance.

He still had a week before the opening ceremony though. How could he pass the time until then…

He could always talk to Celebi, or Uxie. They weren't full of themselves, unlike most Legendaries. Neither were Jirachi or Latias, now he came to think of it.

'Actually,' Mew thought. 'It's been quite some time since I last talked to Jirachi… I wonder how her current millennia long slumber is going. Hopefully Darkrai hasn't paid her any visits.'

He knew for a fact that while Darkrai usually had to cause nightmares deliberately, unpleasant thoughts and feeling were sometimes stirred by his presence. Particularly near those who had been sleeping for a while.

Jirachi definitely fell into that category. Several times over.

'I might as well drop in on the Hoenn region. Visit Jirachi, and maybe drop by Latias if I can find her. Hopefully her brother's gone travelling again. He's such a jerk.'

Thinking moderately sulphurous thoughts, Mew shifted into the form of a Jumpluff, drifting on the wind towards Hoenn.

* * *

**Hello to my favourite Legendaries. Celebi, Uxie, Jirachi and Latias. I'm not entirely sure why I like them.**

**Methinks all people watching the Indigo League Tournament are going to be in a big surprise. A VERY big surprise. After all, Mew's supposed to be non existent, according to Professor Oak. Or at least, I'd imagine he'd think that. After all, he refused to believe that Ash saw Ho-oh. And Mew's the rarest pokemon of all.**

**See ya next time I update. (Which could be whenever.)**

**-Eidorian999  
**


End file.
